He Loves Her and No One Else
by MidnightFox04
Summary: After Robin and Raven parted for the team's sake, Raven is having trouble recovering her scarred heart. Red X unexpectedly attempts to help her recuperate. Raven finds herself developing a maudlin relationship with him. Robin's concern grows for her.
1. Chapter 1

_He loves her and no one else. _These words lingered on her mind that hung onto every minute and refused to let go. _He loves her and no one else. _The words seemed to bore into her, sinking the immunity he'd taken from her.

_He loves her and no one else. _Those words pursued her actions and affected her pride and dignity that fleeted her greatest loss. The love was killing her slowly, deeply drowning in the midst of the publicity.

Robin was killing Raven without being slightly aware. He and Starfire had become a couple back in their mission in Tokyo, and she felt herself murdered slowly without acknowledgement.

Raven loved Robin, her similarities they shared, the bonds they housed. The past that was alike in every way, being orphans and struggling to find an outlook of life. Robin had accepted her in the world, welcomed her, greeted her, and saved her from her prophesized destiny.

She had no intentions of dreaming he would fall in love with her. She knew it was beyond impossibility that Robin would disobey his loyalty that was devoted to Starfire. His allegiance towards her was a bond stronger than her relationship with him.

When Robin and Starfire became the couple of some nameless dread, Raven moved on, fleeing from the pain that was still murdering her in the worst way. It was a pain that couldn't be cured.

She'd moved on, away from it all, her life distancing away from her concentration on them. _He loves her and no one else. _Raven knew those words would never change.

XXXXXXXXXX

Raven yawned eerily in the broad moonlight, stretching her arms above her. She was at the ocean bay, on her nightly shift for monitoring the city. The other Titans were out as well, with the exception of Starfire and Robin, who were watching a movie.

Beast Boy was monitoring downtown, also presumably to catch a teenage girl that he could hang out with. Cyborg was standing guard over the west side of town. Over the years, Raven's hair had grown down to her shoulders, and she wore a different uniform.

She wore tight leather pants with slits that cut across her thighs. She also wore a sleeved leather shirt that exposed her stomach. The sleeves stopped at her elbows. She wore ebony gloves with open fingers, but she wore the same shoes. A gray hood was attached to her shirt, but she never used it, due to her long hair.

An oceanic breeze flew through the air, bringing an aromatic scent of fresh pastry and pasta. Raven inhaled deeply, her mouth watering. She was ravenously famished, she realized. Being ignorant of her needs, she continued to stroll down the bay beach, her hair wildly ruffling around in the breeze.

She folded her hair down, pinning them with her hands. The full moon illuminated her path, and she paused, contemplating deeply. She released her hands that held down her hair and she continued her walk down the beach when gray clouds rolled in, blocking the bright light.

Raven sighed in disappointment, feeling a raindrop caress her cheek. The rain finally collapsed, colliding against her skin. She felt the bitter cold and she clutched her arms in attempt for warmth.

She enjoyed the rain, its lightning, its thunder. The rain expressed her feelings. Thus, she felt no need to hold a telekinetic shroud to shield herself from it, because she welcomed it. Despite being rained on, she felt tears well up in her eyes.

The emotion hut her like a bullet, unexpected, though she kept walking, tears rolling down her cheeks. She bit her lip tightly, clenching her jaws to keep herself from sobbing. The memory that Robin could never be with her, always haunted her, finally expressed.

She wanted to be with him, to be sitting warmly against him, rubbing shoulders, watching a movie with him in a public theater, even with the damned paparazzi. Instead, she was out in the rain, where her memories were held with it.

_Flashback_

"_Raven?" Robin hollered. Raven whirled around, tears in her eyes. Beast Boy had broken her heart, claiming he didn't love her, he only thought of her merely as a friend. Though Beast Boy and Raven had been dating for months, he'd been lying to her. _

_His confession was painful to Raven. She didn't take it lightly. Beast Boy even confessed his love would be forever devoted to the beautiful blonde, Terra, the girl embedded into stone. _

_She'd been at the top of the tower, sobbing, her heart scarred. Robin came up behind her when she didn't reply to him. _

"_Raven, are you okay?" He inquired over the sudden flash of lightning, and thunder echoing across the sky afterwards. Her amethyst eyes glanced at him, tears rolling down her face. _

_He surprisingly reached out and rubbed away her tears, with a stroke of his hands. He cupped her cheek, her eyes wide in wonder. _

"_Raven, its not your fault." He said softly, placing his other hand on her shoulder. He stepped closer to her. "You don't have to do this. I hate seeing you like this." He admitted, stepping so close their faces were inches apart. "Please, don't." He stroked away more of her tears. _

_She bit her lip at the time, swallowing her sob. Robin smiled at her. _

"_I love you, Raven." He whispered. At the time, Raven had no persistent way of knowing if he meant it. But his next action surprised her the most. _

_He leaned in, parting his lips and his mask closing slightly. Raven leaned forward, in a welcoming meet. And their lips met, the rain colliding with them, they closed their eyes, and he wrapped his arms around her, and she placed an arm on his shoulder. _

_At the time, they both meant it, and it was for sure. Afterwards, they began to date, always taking advantage of the rain to relive their first kiss. But as time progressed, Starfire had admitted that she loved Robin more than anything else. _

_She also said that Raven was her best friend, and even though she bid them a friendly welcome, she became more demanding from her best friend, and more insistent on Robin. Robin and Raven knew what had to be done. Hearts molded to stone, they parted for Starfire's sake. _

_They parted, their love, their relationship, only to be replenished back to a simple bond. They also parted for Beast Boy's sake. Ever since they became a couple, Beast Boy had been less team working, always attempting solos. _

_So Robin and Raven no longer were two birds of a feather. They destroyed their loyalty for each other for the bond of the team. Raven thought she could handle it. She couldn't. _

_End flashback. _

Raven swallowed, tears rolling down her face. This time, Robin wouldn't be there to wipe her tears, or to press his lips against hers in a fatal attempt to remember their first. They were no longer "you and me". They were "Raven and Robin."

Raven's shoulders trembled, and she fell to her knees, shivering from the cold, and being beaten by her loss for him. She couldn't get over him, somehow, he got over her. If he really loved her, would he really love Starfire and act like she was only a friend?

He didn't love her. He loved Starfire. _He loves her and no one else. _She bitterly reminded.

It was then that in the faint light that a shadow was cast over her from behind. She didn't glance behind him, for fear it could be Robin. She completely avoided eye contact, whether it was her beloved teammate or an enemy.

"What do you want?" She whispered, gasping weakly between breaths. The shadow laid a hand on her shoulder. She felt fleeting warmth from it, an aura that she wanted to stay there. "Who are you?" She weakly inquired.

"I hate seeing you like this." Came a raspy voice. The voice was somewhat familiar, muffled by a mask and interpret differently. From the corner of her eye, his glove, his gray, X marked glove.

"Red X?" She hissed. She jerked her shoulder away from his hand, and she planted her hands onto the ground. She supported herself up, tears still coming down her cheeks. "I'm not in the mood. Get the hell away from me before I do it for you." She growled.

She tried to repress a sob, and she collapsed back on her knees, her back still facing him. She brought her hands in front of her, her palms implanted in the ground. The tears fell onto her hands, and she watched them.

From behind her, Red X watched her with deepened pity. He had no idea what he was doing to be honestly rash.

"Raven?" His voice whispered. He walked around so he was standing in front of her. Raven gazed up at him, tears in her eyes. He knelt down and he gently reached out. She winced, making no attempt at fighting him; she was too weak for that.

He placed one hand on her forearm and another on her shoulder. He leaned across her and used his foot to support the both of them up. And they stood like that, until Raven wrapped her arms around him in a thankful embrace.

Tears were still caressing her cheek, though her sobbing ceased. Red X was suspended in surprise, yet he found himself wrap his arms around her waist.

"Thank you, Red X." She whispered in his ear. "But…" She hesitated. "Why are you doing this?" She softly inquired. Red X held her slightly tighter.

"Because I hate seeing you like this." Red X repeated, and they simultaneously let go of each other. Wonder was held in her eyes.

"Why me?" She queried. Red X paused, hesitant.

"Because I…." He had no idea what to say. For him, it was instinct to destroy his loyalty as a thief and help her. It wasn't even part of his nature. He gazed away, deeply pondering. He had no idea why.

"I don't know, Raven. I don't." He honestly replied. Raven's lips twitched slightly into a faint smile.

"Thank you." She whispered. He reached out a hand and, he delicately stroked a tear away from her face. He gently wrapped his hand around hers. They simultaneously stepped towards each other and she buried herself in his arms.

That was when an ear-splitting ring broke the maudlin silence. Raven's communicator. Red X withdrew silently, and his masked eyes met hers.

"I'll see you around." He said. With that, he pressed the stud in his belt, and he vanished. Raven smiled, as the rain continued to fall, she retrieved her communicator. The gray static faltered and cleared to show the dim outlines of Robin.

"Raven? Are you okay?" He inquired. Raven's smile fell to an impatient frown. "We've all reported back to the tower. Where are you?" He continued.

"I'm coming, and I'm fine." She growled. Robin was taken aback.

"What's wrong?" He queried.

"Nothing, Robin. What's with you?" She hissed. Robin gazed away.

"Sorry. Just come back to the tower, our shift's over." He reminded. Raven nodded and shot her communicator. She glanced up, a faint smile across her expression. _I'll see you around. _Those words were bittersweet to her.

A raven surrounded her in a telekinetic shroud, and with an intake of crisp air, she appeared in the living room, her smile hesitant. The oceanic breeze gave a final blow through her, the four titans gazed at her in wonder.

"What happened?" Robin immediately inquired, concern etched across his face.

"Yeah, you're usually the one who gets here first." Beast Boy reminded. Cyborg administered a clout on Beast Boy's head.

"I just felt like taking extra seconds. Its no big deal." She insisted. Robin finally backed off. "So how did your hot date go?" Raven darkly asked. Starfire and Robin's faces alit to deep crimson.

"Why are you mad?" Robin stammered, a hand behind his head. Raven raised a brow.

"Of course I won't be mad Robin." She said sarcastically. "We monitor in the rain while you neglect your duties." She added painfully. Robin held his head, slightly ashamed.

"Well, it's not my problem. You two are a couple anyway." She flashed a fake smile on her face. "Anyways, I need to meditate for now. Goodnight." She turned her back to them an disappeared behind the double doors of the living room. Robin glanced at Starfire, who merely shrugged.


	2. The Crime Commit

Raven ran a hand through her hair, feeling its dampness after her hot shower. She pulled on her new uniform. She curled on her bed to lean on her right side to have a view of her window when she realized the glass was ajar.

She grinded her teeth and pulled herself out of bed, and stepped lightly towards the locking mechanism. It was then, inspecting it very closely, did she realize the lock was completely blown apart, a small silver blade wedged between the alarming alert.

There was also the lock itself, which wasn't mistaken. The impact blown had bore a hole into it, and it was there, clearly, the shape of an X. It was then did she feel someone staring at her.

Whirling around in surprise, she met the cold neutralizing masked eyes of Red X.

"Red X…." She gasped, distancing herself from him until she felt the cold impact of the glass window against her back. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Red X glanced away, guilt stricken across his expression. There was a moment of dead silence.

"I just wanted to see you." He finally replied. Raven was hit by uncertainty.

"That's not the real reason is it?" She coldly commented. Red X's masked eyes met hers.

"Raven, I…." He stepped closer to her. This seemed to affect her. She ceased leaning against the window in her fatal attempt to get away from him. She took a hesitant step towards him. "Look, I hate…." He stammered.

"What is it, X?" Raven hissed, a hint of fear in her voice. She was hit by the sense he wasn't here for peace.

"I'm sorry." He concluded. Raven's eyes widened, and Red X pressed the stud in his belt and he disappeared. Raven stepped forward, glancing all around her.

"What the hell?" She muttered under her breath. From behind her, she heard a faint click and she whirled around, a mere fraction of a second too late. Red X grabbed a handful of her hair and painfully jerked her back, her head crashing with the window.

Writhing in agony, she clutched her head, which felt like it was throbbing painfully. She shrunk down to her knees, but Red X held his arm out to support her. It wasn't welcoming what he did next.

He twisted her around and hurled her to the floor, where she fell with a sickening thud. Raven snapped her eyes open and they faded to a dark ebony. She jerked her hands protectively in front of her.

A shield of telekinetic power surged from her hands, and she thrust the shield forward, and Red X was thrown back. She stood up, clenching her teeth from the pain. _Why? _She thought as she used her powers to clutch him again, and she tossed him across the room, where he sank to his knees.

_Why is it that I'm the one who always…._Raven, feeling a tear come down her cheek, she swung her arm so that he hit the door.

_Why is it that I'm the one who is always betrayed and wounded by love?_ She felt another tear slide down her face. She didn't want to hurt him. He'd helped her at her worst. Yet he was betraying her. What would she do? What should she do?

She lifted him and hurled him against the door, which crashed open. She swallowed her weak emotion. She held her telekinetic power to hold him suspended against the wall. There, she threw a raven's claw to his neck. She heard a door open across the hall. Robin.

The emotion majority ruled over her eyes. Clouds of tears formed in front of her, and she completely loosened her grip on Red X, who grasped for air. She backed away from him, her eyes fading back to amethyst.

Robin took over, drawing out his staff, he thrust it into Red X's stomach, when he coughed up blood. Raven gazed up.

"Robin don't!" She hollered, and her team leader looked back with concern across him. She held back, against the wall. It was then did Red X recuperate and take advantage of the opportunity. His fist flew forward, ignorant of Raven's shriek.

Robin fell, the staff rolled out of his hands, blood protruding from his lips. Red X leapt forward, and he chucked a tape the silhouette of an X to her mouth, against the strength permitting her to conjure telekinetic power of her strongest.

It narrowed her down, yet she still had the power to distance them apart. She raised her hands when he reached forward, his palm surging with electric xynotheum, he pressed his hand against her wrist, and she pervaded, the shock immense.

Robin attempted to stand, his body grimacing from the impact of Red X's fist. A flash of scarlet flickered in front of him, and two blurred silhouettes were struggling. Red X had delivered an electric shock to his teammate.

Robin's teeth clenched, the pressure welling up inside him. The anger writhed inside him, unable to retain it. He reached out a hand and snatched his staff, and he supported himself up, wiping the blood away from his lips.

The figures were still blurred, yet he clutched the staff tightly, and he vigorously tried to wipe the effect away.

Red X thrust a hand to her throat, his heart beating wildly. He didn't want to do this. He felt the emotion drive him blindly drive him to hesitate, but anger jerked him forward. He was doing this to get what he needed from his orders.

_Flashback_

"_I'm not doing it. Nothing is worth hurting her." Red X objected strongly, a blade in his hand. The dark silhouette in front of him repressed a chortle. _

"_You have to, Red X. I know what you lack, I know everything about how your suit functions, and your life revolves around it more than anything." The voice rasped. "You're one to many short of xynotheum, are you not?" He inquired. _

_Red X reeled back. _

"_You run out of xynotheum, your suit powers down, you along with it. Robin had the opportunity to stop it himself, careful not to dispose of it. As you know, your suit is very dangerous to dispose of. After years, the xynotheum bores into your central nervous system, breaking into every single cell in your body." _

_Red X gazed away, _

"_Xynotheum us what you lack, you need it to live. Dr. Chang is in jail, on the verge of persecution. Without his genius, you cannot thief his concoctions of supply. You will die." He concluded with a cold insistence. "Am I correct?" _

"_I'll do it. What exactly do you want from her?" Red X queried darkly. The silhouette flashed an evil grin. _

"_She's been a past acquaintance of mine. You get her; you can even stay around to see her result." He replied. _

_After that day, Red X had attempted to steal the xynotheum from the scoundrel. It was a near-death experience. The man was strong in physical tactics with his fists and hands, and it greatly outdistanced the theif's. Bleeding painfully and curled on the floor, the man stood over him, and administered a sharp kick to his ribs. _

"_I'm giving you another chance. I don't want another screw up, or you're not going to get your xynotheum, and the deal will be off." With that, the man stalked off, a triumphant smirk across his face. _

_End flashback. _

Red X pinned her to the wall, where her eyes were closed, her eyes distant from the world. The villain reeled back and forced a punch to her face, where she groaned in pain, and fell into his arms, unconscious.

Robin twisted his staff, lunging forward, when Red X pressed the stud in his belt, while holding her. Robin reached out at the last moment when they were departing, and his hand grabbed the end of X's cape.

Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg smashed out of their rooms, gawking at the sight of their departure.

"This really sucks." Beast Boy moaned.

XXXXXXXXXX

Raven parted her eyelids, wincing in pain. The room was blurry around her, unfocused. Her temples throbbed, and she felt light-headed and distant. Her eyes picked out a gray ceiling.

It was simply arranged, illumination of hazy orange and a blend of yellow veering in from her left. There were several lights above her designed like circular terra-cotta tiles. She was in some sort of room cell for sure.

She inhaled, struggling to stand, until she felt metal braces pin her down. Suddenly, that was when the world around her seemed to freeze as she gazed down to the skull mask. He was sitting comfortably in a chair, his feet propped up on the table in front of him.

His eyes were closed, due to the lack of his sleepless nights spent roaming the streets as a thief. Raven was pinned to a metal table, ankles and arms apart. The metal table was set upright, so that it gave the cruel illusion that she was standing up. Her feet were several inches above the floor, her ankles pinned by the braces.

It seemed too much like a prosecution cell, where people would torture humans with an electric shock. Raven's heart began to thud against her chest, and she struggled silently, as not to wake Red X. It would be hell if he woke up after what she'd done to him. It wasn't like he would have helped her anyway.

Her objective ran clearly through her mind. _Keep quiet and find a way to get out. _She thought. Thankfully, she was still wearing her new uniform. she figured she'd be stripped down to some jailers suit.

She pulled at her arm brace first, tugging silently. That was her mistake. She made her first tug, but the braces made a loud snap as her wrists pulled against the metal. Red X twitched in his sleep.

Raven flexed her fingers, and tried to mutter her spell, only to feel the X tape on her mouth. Moaning furiously, she started moving her ankles, but they had the same noise result. Red X's eyes fluttered open.

Raven closed her eyes, praying that he would fall to a deep sleep again. Opening her eyes slightly, she could see him gaze at her, and lean his head back, closing his masked eyes. She waited for a few minutes until she heard him mutter a muffled snore.

She spread her fingers, and she felt something. Clenching her fists in fear, she cautiously edged her fingers apart, and with both hands, she felt someone's hand. There was someone pinned to the metal table as well, but behind her.

Raven groaned to try to get the person's attention, whether he was dead, alive or an enemy. From her sensitive hearing, she caught Robin's groan in pain. Raven's eyes widened, and she gave a sharp moan to catch his attention.

"Raven?" Robin whispered. Raven jerked her fists forward as a reply. From behind her, Robin grinned in relief. "Is that really you?"

Raven heaved a soft sigh of approval, yet it was hinted with fear.

"I'll get us out of here. Can you still use your powers with that tape over your mouth?" He whispered. Raven swallowed, and she closed her eyes, expecting to feel her power cut through the braces. Nothing came.

Raven was hit with realization. Red X's xynotheum shock took away her opportunity to access her own powers.

"The shock?" Robin whispered. Raven sighed. "It's okay. we'll still find a way out. You'll be okay." He reassured. Raven closed her eyes against the glare of the lights above her. That was when she felt Robin's fingers curl around hers. "We'll be okay." He whispered.

Raven's eyes lit up slightly, and she laced her fingers around his tightly. A door slammed open. Red X's eyes shot open, and he pounced out of his chair, standing up and gazing at the newcomer, the person who was responsible for making him commit his deadly crime.

"Well, I have her. I want my payment." Red X demanded. The man chuckled. There was a hood over his face, but he wore no cloak. He wore a dark red shirt with no sleeves, which seemed to be raggedly cut off at his shoulder. He had dark gloves with open fingers and long gray pants that hung over silver boots. His eyes beneath the hood were deadly.

Raven whimpered. The man was a teenager, but what scared her the most was the emblem embedded into his hood. It was the emblem that housed her Azarath trademark that Raven used to fasten as a brooch to her cape. He was from Azarath.


	3. Remember Me

As a child, Raven never had any associates that she considered a friend. In fact, she was an outcast, always distant from the other inhabitants of her world. They too, avoided her in their various tactics, in fear that she would make them take the last breath of the world. They were afraid of her prophecy, and they didn't accept her.

Even with the reassurance from her mother that her people loved her, even with the knowledge of what she would become, Raven knew it wasn't true. Everybody despised her, and she knew it, despite her mother's insistent rants.

She loved her mother, because Raven knew nobody would return the same kindness. So fate befell the day Trigon had murdered Arella, with distinct purpose to maintain the demon's power. Raven was hated in the time period that marked days soon after that she would have become the portal to unseal her own father.

She fled from her world, from Azarath, to hope that the remnants would trail after her. The remnants, the certain people she cared for, to leave behind in the ashes of her world. Yet there were certain people that had accepted her in Azarath, to be reassuring, to be soft and kind, to be assured that she was loved.

He was noble, and trustworthy, faithful that he would succumb to see that Raven wouldn't feel like she was the only one. For he was the son of Satin, far from the god Raven had admired him as. His brown hair that stopped just before its tendrils stroked his neck. Brown veils of hair hung over his eyes.

His eyes were a deep brown, and his skin slightly tanned. He was as tall as Raven, the same age. It was difficult, he reminded her, to be the son of Satin, and in her situation, the daughter of Trigon. Two devils that found a tranquility and bright calamity in each other. He loved her, and she returned the same kindness she failed to ever receive.

Trigon had conquered Azarath, in his fatal attempt that it would be enough to be in custody of. Raven knew her life was over. Everything was gone, and her only friend she presumed was dead and struck by the chaos of Trigon's power.

Seth.

XXXXXXXXXX

So what was Seth doing on a small plant that consisted of nothing but too many inhabitants, strange cultures, and apart from her, there was nothing in store for him on Earth.

Seth. His name lingered in her mind, forever depriving her of true meaning. She thought he was dead. Yet, he was here, in flesh and blood. In his exposure of his face, pulling back the hood that cast a shadow over his eyes. His deep, brown eyes. His warm smile placated his familiar outlook to her.

"Long time no see, Raven." He whispered. Raven gasped, unsurprisingly in her faith of him.

"Seth, it's been…"

"So long, it has." Seth cut in. Raven hesitated. Robin's grip on her hand tightened.

"What are you doing here?" She inquired. "Why do you have Robin and I captive?"

"Why? Well, I have my reasons as well." Seth said in reply. From behind him, Red X stood back. "There's no need for you to fear me, Red X. You'll get your payment, but just get the hell out of here or stay and watch. I'm not here to help you decide."

"I want to receive my payment, xynotheum, all of what you got." Red X darkly muttered. Seth gave a devilish grin, sending a cold chill down Raven's spine. It was too familiar.

"Do you love me, Raven?" Seth softly queried, stepping close to her, but keeping his distance. Raven paused, and she could feel Robin's hand clutch hers. She had no intention of falling in love with Seth. She never considered her relationship deeper than love.

It never went deeper, and she accepted him as merely a friend. As she gazed into his brown eyes like she has many years ago, she realized, she wanted more.

"Yes," Raven whispered. She could feel Robin's hand loosen his grip on hers. "I did, Seth. But right now, I have no idea what the hell to say to you. Why are you here?" She queried. Seth hesitated.

"Why am I here? Raven, I have a favor to inquire." He blandly stated. "And also more to tell you, and the reason why I keep you chained." He reprimanded. Raven hesitated.

"I don't care about me. I demand you release Robin." She hissed.

"Raven, no." Came her leader's reply.

"I wouldn't anyway. I've changed, Raven. I'm not the hero through your eyes that you thought I would have forever be." He announced.

"You were more than a hero to me, Seth. What are you trying to say?" She shrieked. Seth gazed up into her amethyst eyes.

"I loved you. I loved you until I realized that my fate is being Satin's son. I'm the son of a devil, Raven. I had no time for Azarath, Trigon, even you. I thought I loved you, until Satin reminded me I wasn't."

From behind him, Red X was surprised.

"There's nothing in store for me in my existence." Seth continued. "When Trigon assaulted Azarath, I made it look like I had died, murdered by your own father. I didn't. Trigon was weaker than Satin, and our fathers would be a shame if they hadn't collided. After you fled, my father Satin was unsealed by me, and it was Satin who sealed your father again, and my father gained tremendous power."

"My father conquered various planets, currently, this is his favored planet next on the list. The own planet you protect." Seth continued. "It was then, a few planets before, that I lost power because it was difficult unsealing my father to the various realms." Seth concluded.

"That's why I'm here. I'm born from Azarath, and that's where my powers can by healed. Since it has been destroyed by both two demon fathers, there's only one more person I thought I could rely on. My father's sealed, and it's in my command that I do it again. But you, I knew, wouldn't give in so easily."

"I'm not restoring your power. It's your own fault for losing it, And besides, it's not like you have anything to gamble with to make me do it." Raven hollered. Seth grinned, not a slight bit of humor in him, only the demonic and devilish grin was visible.

"I do have something to gamble with, Raven. I have the only person on Earth that's important to you right now. And that's Robin." Seth smirked. "Am I correct he's the one you're passionate for? The one you care about? The one you might even love?"

"Love is none of your business or anybody that I know shouldn't be brought into this. This is between you and me, you selfish coward!" Raven yelled. Seth winced. He stepped towards her, and held his hand up in the gesture to administer a slap.

As he brought his hand down to her face, Robin struggled in his chains.

"Go to hell, leave her alone!" Robin hollered, yet Seth's hand still came down, and Raven cowered down from the look of the sheer force it would bring.

Red X leapt forward, and he struck out his hand to stop Seth's. Seth glared at his feeble worker.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seth demanded. Red X seemed to yield slightly at Seth's anger.

"It's not a good idea now. The more you hurt her, the less she'll do for you. Why didn't you just ask her politely in the first place that she heal you?" Red X growled.

"Why? Why? Because Raven knew I'm the son of Satin. Ever since childhood, I've been telling her I hate my powers. I even said that I despised my father. Raven knows everything of what's happening to the realms and planets because of my will. When it comes to tallying up, she won't give a crap who I am." Seth replied.

"She'll arrest me, along with her stupid team and ignorant leader." Seth continued. At this, Robin winced. "She knows exactly that Satin is being released because of me. And out friendship before won't count squat for my meaning of being on earth. She knows that any planet I go to, is going to be destroyed. I'm on Earth now, am I not?"

There came a long silence that reigned across the room.

"Your friendship meant everything to me, Seth." Raven whispered weakly. Seth turned to her, his expression surprisingly softening. He didn't know why he yielded at her softness, the warm caressing voice that he always accompanied so many years before.

"You meant everything to me. You were the reason why I continued life. Everybody hated me, Seth. You accepted me in everything. And after all that, after everything we've been through, you just decide to turn your back to me and say that you always despised me?" She whispered.

Seth gazed away.

"You can't say that, can you? That I was nothing compared to your brilliant life we, together, thought you had the potential to ignore. You were the son of Satin, you told me. And for all the shit we've experienced, I thought you were someone I could lean on. You let me go." She weakly concluded.

Seth grinded his teeth slightly, in shame and atrocity. He turned his head to face away from her.

"Lock them up." Was Seth's only demand. Red X winced, but he obediently unchained Raven, who struggled slightly until the masked villain quieted her down with a hiss of threat. Jaw tight, Raven was lead away by Red X.

The door closed behind them. Seth gave a low chortle.

"Well, this is it, isn't it?" Robin sarcastically muttered from his perch. "You betrayed her, and expect for her to heal you so Satin can take over Earth?" Robin growled.

"Don't test my patience, mortal. You shouldn't underestimate my power. Raven did love me, by the way. How could you say I was taking advantage of her healing powers the whole time?" Seth murmured.

"You wouldn't say that. Would you really soften at Raven's voice?" Robin replied.

"You have feelings for the girl." Seth concluded.

"Who's to say you don't? Did you love her?" There came a momentary pause, and a yielded silence cut through them.

"It's none of your concern." Seth stepped over to the window after a long heaving sigh. "She can't heal me now, because of the xynotheum shock Red X gave her. It'll take at least a few hours more for her powers to recuperate."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you working for him?" Raven inquired as Red X led her down a hallway. "What is he paying you?"

"Xynotheum. Anyways, it's none of your business." Red X murmured in reply. Raven struggled. She lashed out with her fist that she managed to rip free. Her fist caught him squarely on the neck, and he gasped for air slightly. Her knuckles embedded a deep scarlet mark onto his flesh, thought it didn't show through the ebony suit.

He clutched her other fist for the recollecting blow. He twisted it painfully. Raven administered a moan in pain, droned out by Red X jerking her forward. He malevolently pushed her against the wall, breathing heavily from her first impact of blow.

_Thank god for the xynotheum shock. _Red X thought. She would have been illegible to use her powers if it weren't for his shock some time ago. He curled his fist and attempted to hit her squarely on her face, but he felt himself weakening.

Her expression was weak, hopeless. Red X stopped his fist an inch from her face. Raven could feel the impact through the air that touched her face. Raven blinked in the broad daylight of the illumination that seeped through the window.

"Why didn't you punch me?" She weakly whispered. Red X loosened his grip of her pinned to the wall. Wordlessly, he led her back down the hall, yet another air besides envy was shot across them. She didn't struggle, and he didn't grip her tightly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I never had such a shitty day." Robin muttered. Raven suppressed a snort with difficulty.

"You think that? Look at me." Raven replied. They were locked in the same cell, a simple gray room, with no windows, and a steel silver door. A single bulb was suspended and supported by a wire above them. "This is all my fault."


	4. Animosity

Through the simplicity of it all, Raven decided that she hated being deceived. Red X always walked by the door, sometimes his shadow hesitating by it. Even with Raven's crooning pleading, he would walk away, the taunting illusion that he was cruel than the days of his being as a thief.

There were two beds in the cell, without the accessory of the occasional pillow or blanket. The nights were crisp, and the cold steel plating of the beds weren't welcoming. They never allowed the jailbirds to refresh themselves, narrowing down their options as to washing their hair and body at the rim of the bathroom sink.

Robin no longer had the gel to keep his hair spiked, and Raven's eyes were slightly more filled with the fires of hell and anger.

Raven lay her back against the metal bed, cringing at its touch. Robin yawned and sat at the edge of his bed, simultaneously switching off the bulb's illumination with his hand. In the dark without the slightest glance, they both knew they weren't in the mood for sleeping. She heaved a sigh.

"My powers are coming back." She announced. With a demonstration, she lifted her hand, and the bulb above them flickered back on. It shuttered off with a click as she grimaced. "Not total control though." She muttered.

"At least it's something." Robin nodded in approval, even through the darkness. "Think you can try the door?" He softly inquired. She sat up swiftly.

"No, you idiot, Red X is always by the damn door." She hissed. Robin stood up and pressed his ear against the door, listening intently. Raven kneeled beside him, her amethyst eyes wide. "Well?"

Robin narrowed his eyes beneath the mask. Red X would never be this quiet. He pressed his palms to the ground and attempted to peer through the slit of light underneath the door. The silhouetted shadow was no longer there. A smile pervaded across his lips.

"We're in luck." He whispered. Raven grinned, and assisted him to stand up. She pressed her hand to the knob of the door and closed her eyes, concentrating heavily on it. Robin waited patiently for the click. It never came. Instead, her bed was cut clearly in half, the surface skidding across the floor.

Raven moaned in disapproval.

"Well, it was uh, worth a try." Robin muttered. Raven's eyes danced to him.

"This is so gay." She murmured. With a leader reassurance surging through the him, he stepped closer to her.

"We'll get out of here, I promise." He vowed. Raven smirked, but beneath it, he knew there was an expression that would never mend. In his fatal attempt, he stroked her cheek. "So many years ago…"

Raven pulled away with arrogance.

"So many years ago doesn't matter now. I don't care that you associate with Starfire, okay? I'm fine," Her last words faded away with difficulty. Inside herself, she was having ambivalence, wishing strongly upon her heart ameliorating than the contrary of perforating.

Robin swiftly cupped her cheek. Biting her lip, she didn't feel the need to retreat.

"I don't want this to happen, Raven. I don't want to be with her." His voice rang across the room, but even though he said it once, Raven felt it echo in her head. Her personal feelings told her otherwise. _He loves her and no one else. _Raven reminded herself coldly.

"You don't love me. You love her, and you don't have to shadow it from me anymore." She whispered with pain stricken. There was no consideration or comforting crooning that the both of them expected.

"I love you, Raven. Nothing's going to change it."

"Then why do you still kiss her? Flirt with her? Do anything in front of me when you know that it kills me on the inside?" She felt a tear caress her cheek. "When it damn kills me? If you know this and you knew me as well as you always brag, why do you do it?"

He felt himself angry. It was so sudden, so unexpected. The anger was towards himself, his foolishness. He loved Raven, and he kept on proceeding with his commit crime and transgressions that played with her emotions. He didn't want to do that. He was never that kind of person. All this time, she still loved him. Did he still love her? He thought to himself.

As of by way of answer, his hand instinctively rubbed away the tear. She pulled away from him, her jaw firm, her eyes shut, the moist tears rolling down her neck. She didn't part her eyelids, neither react to feeling him approach her. She felt the wall press against her back.

He hesitated. He didn't want to corner her. It wasn't part of his nature. Yet he wanted to show her that he really loved her more than Starfire. He stepped mere inches away from her.

"Raven," He spoke. Raven opened her eyes, only to face him centimeters from her. "I'm sorry. For everything, okay?" He whispered, reaching out and caressing her cheek. He pressed his other hand to the wall behind her, imposing the illusion that he trapped her.

She was silent this whole time, biting back her sob. He leaned forward, savoring the familiar touch of her lips against his. He pulled his lips to hers. Then the feeling was mutual. Their bond was a memory, Starfire and Beast Boy weren't in their minds. Robin embraced her in his arms, and she laced her arms around his neck.

Slowly, gently, he ran his tongue across the rim of her lips, and she parted them, allowing his entrance. He tenderly began to remove her garments. He pulled her shirt off, but kept his respectful limit at avoiding the temptation to steal a glance at her breasts clothed by an ebony bra.

He reached for her skin-tight shorts, when she beat him to removing his shirt. She pulled it off violently, the kiss deepening. She tossed his shirt ungracefully to a corner. She rubbed her hands across his chest, purring malevolently. He moaned in inclination, and he pressed her back against his bed, and he held her hips and blew softly on her neck.

He pressed his lips against her neck, down to the collarbone. Raven moaned she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her lips against his. Robin's hand cupped her breast, drawing his hand to her back to remove the bra when the door to the cell suddenly opened.

XXXXXXXXXX

Red X was going to do it tonight. He had to do it tonight. He pulled the mask over his face, the medicine in hand. He locked the room. He knew it was against Seth's rules and the thief knew that Seth would greatly decline against his companion's actions, but Red X had to do it.

He grimaced as Seth's silhouette cast down the hall, a low whistle accompanying him. Red X crouched in the shadows of his perch, in hopes that as Seth walked up the corridor, he would not glanced to the mirthless right, where another hallway led to the room Red X was banned from.

Red X crouched lower in his perch, as the whistle got louder, echoing loudly. Seth came down the hall, twirling a knife's handle in his hand. He backed away until he felt the doorknob against him. Seth hesitated, and the whistling ceased. Red X softly opened the door, and closed it behind him, and the whistling continued, except down the hall to the only optional banned room.

Red X's heart began to thump wildly against his chest. He frantically gazed around him, an array of poisons, antidotes, medicines, and anesthetics. He came to a door that branched off to another room. Chancing, he leapt into the doorway, and found himself in a study.

It consisted of bright red wallpaper, red couches, and two wooden tables. There were many bookcases, serving as a wall besides the wide glass window pane to his left. His sensitive hearing caught the door into the medicine room open.

Red X dove towards the fireplace, attempting to hide in the chimney but had second thoughts as his knowledge that Seth had a habit of lighting fireplaces. Red X found a narrow opening behind a bookcase, and he wedged himself between the wood and the wall, the medicine still clutched in his hand.

Seth's whistling came into the study, and Red X silently edged deeper into the narrow opening, and found a crease in the bookcase of which he can peer through. Seth was in front of the fireplace, his whistle fading, he threw his lighter into the cinders, and immediately the logs alit.

That was when Seth muttered in approval, and began to leave the room. Red X heaved a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXX

_He loves her and no one else. _Red X had no idea, no intention of as to why he had fallen deeply in an obsessive love with the dark mage. He came to the cell where the jailbirds were encaged. He pressed his palm to the glass panel beside the door, the admission for the door's opening.

A light flickered across the panel, and the door slid open. The medicine in his hand, a maudlin heart thumping against his chest loudly. That was when a soft moan reached his ears. Raven's. He heard a movement in reply, and a rasped breath. No doubt it was Robin's.

The light poured into the room, and there, the two birds gazed up in meek surprise, both half naked, Robin's hand behind Raven, in poise he was going to remove the garment that clothed her bra. The thief felt his heart shatter.

Red X was broken, torn apart, his feelings and emotions asunder. It was translucent for sure, that the couple were certainly deeper than love. Maybe even lust. To him, this was….ridiculous. Animosity with atrocity wasn't a compatible mix. He wanted to kill Robin.

Red X lunged forward, screaming in rage. Robin stood up, and stood in front of her, fists clenched. Robin jerked his fist to the thief's face. He dodged it, and thrust his heel into Robin's torso.

Robin collapsed, gasping wildly for air. Red X stood above him, and retrieved his laser revolver, and aimed it at his enemy's skull. His finger twitched, when Raven tackled him from his side, bringing him to the floor. His finger jerked.

"Rav…" That was all Red X got to say when the bullet fired, this own Revolver he owned, its bullet intended for his enemy instead of his loved one. The bullet echoed loudly, and Raven shrieked, feeling Red X's hand on her shoulder, pushing her away too late.

The bullet grazed through the air, swiftly, and it sank into her shoulder, inches away from vital points. The pain was ridiculous. She screamed, clutching her shoulder, gritting her teeth, she fell over, clutching her arm. Blood protruded over her the bullet wound. She lay on her back, reeling with pain and agony.

Red X stood above her, bleakly watching her. Objects around her, animate or inanimate, they sliced in half by her powers. Glass shattered, the ceiling above them began to crumble. Red X knelt helplessly over her, eyes wide, when he felt a resultant crash against his skull.

Red X fell, and the victor stood behind him solemnly, fist clenched. Robin watched the thief fall with satisfaction, and dove towards Raven. She squeezed her shoulder, blood protruding from it. Robin jerked her hand away from the wound and watched it, his teeth grit. The revolver the thief used wasn't ordinary.

It was a silver bullet, one that sank into her shoulder and had an anesthetic built into its single bullet. Soon, the anesthetic would burrow into her system and weaken her slowly. The result was a dead body. Robin had no other choice. He thrust his fingers deep into the wound, where blood began to sprout.

Robin winced, feeling her pain. He jerked the bullet out of her shoulder in time. The silver bullet was dabbed with green liquid, and soon that would have been injected into Raven, but it hadn't. Robin tossed the bullet away and held her up. She cringed.

"Robin?" She whispered. He cupped her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm here." He reassured. To her, hearing his voice meant more than just that.

"Thank you." She whispered. He helped her stand up. Robin smiled at her, and he kissed her, and she returned the favor in thankful appreciation. Robin was jerked back. From behind him stood the silhouette of Seth. Seth pulled Robin back and held a silver knife to his throat.

"No!" She shrieked. she clenched her fists in fury. From them, came the black pitch of telekinetic power. Seth raised his eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Well, well. It looks like somebody received their powers back." His smile flashed into a smirk. "Give it a shot, come on." Raven's eyes glowed to white, and she threw her fists forward, and her powers surged through Seth. He was thrown backward, but there was something she hadn't noticed until now. The silver knife was glowing with her power, her attack was absorbed into it. Seth raised the knife, and sank it deeply into his stomach.


End file.
